Dreams & Sparks
by Harpiebird
Summary: Elle/Cyclops. Scott doesn't mind when she visits.


**Dreams & Sparks**

**Fandoms:** X-Men: The Movie & Heroes

**Pairing:** Elle/Cyclops

**Warning:** Some Adult Content. AU – everything in X3 happened except for the fact that Scott is dead & he WAS part of the final battle and everything else.

**A/N:** Written for the **7_Crossovers **(Livejournal Challenge Community) theme #8 fantasy, prompt #1: dream. Also written for Medie's **"Because We're Awesome"** Drabble-a-Thon, prompt sparks. First try at Elle/Cyclops and is dedicated to **brokengem** who caused me to fall in love with this pairing in the first place.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Written: **May 12, 2008

-X-

One minute he speeding down the highway on his motorcycle, the next he's in the air waiting to impact the ground. It never came, at least to his knowledge, he blacked out from pain before he landed. Either way he was sore as hell when he woke up.

At first he thought he was back at the med lab under the Xavier mansion, but as he looked around, he realized that wasn't true. He was in a cell of some sorts except he wasn't strapped in and he had a sort of comfortable bed. It wasn't as comfortable bed he had back at the mansion, but it was damn more comfortable then some beds he slept in his life.

The door to the cell opened and in walked a young woman that had long blond hair. She had a pretty face to her, but she looked vaguely insane with that smile. She grinned as she walked closer to him holding a tray with food.

"Morning sleepy head," She said, as she handed him the tray of food. "Eat up… you'll need your strength if you need to play." The woman stated winking at him and before he could say anything she disappeared through the door.

It almost felt like a dream that he couldn't wake up from… he's been stuck in this place for at least two weeks. According to Elle (the blond woman from the first day), they were studying his powers and trying to find a better way then the professor's glasses to block his powers so he couldn't hurt anyone. He didn't really believe her about that though… his glasses worked just find in not hurting anyone around him. He just couldn't get her to tell him anything else then that.

The next day after the first time he woke up, she stayed longer then before and told him her name. The day after that, she stayed much longer and revealed her powers to him. The fourth day she told him more about herself and left the room with a small kiss against his lips.

To his great surprise, he actually liked the edge she added to the kiss with her powers. It hurt, but not for more then a moment. He learned the next couple days that she adored kissing him with a spark, not that he actually minded. He should have, of course, since she was technically one of the captors of his.

Scott knew he should probably just smash through the wall with his optic blasts, and he did try; only he found his powers weren't working. Elle zapped him harder that day, tsking him for being bad. He wasn't sure how they did it, but they seemed to have taken away his powers much to his chagrin, even if it was nice to see real colors again.

By the end of the second week, Elle was getting more aggressive in her kisses, and stayed there for practically for the whole day. She entertained him with news of the world sometimes and often joked or made out with him.

Elle looked especially beautiful as she entered his 'room' on the first night of the third week. She had worn a rather short nightgown that showed off her every curve. And to his surprise, she pushed him down on the bed and covered his body with her own. Without fighting it, he brought her lips up to meet his.

She moved her lips to kiss his jaw as she worked her way through his clothes. She quickly lost her nightgown as he lost his shirt and pants.

"Since you've been so good, Scott…" She whispered into his ear as she nipped it softly, "daddy said you'll leave soon."

While he might have been distracted with her naked body against his, he heard her and kissed her with all his might in happiness. He would be finally free. She moaned as she deepened the kiss and he entered her.

Elle didn't want him to leave… and she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to be able to be with him everyday. She didn't want him to forget her after he left here.

**THE END.**


End file.
